Stone of Light
by Lexys.CPD
Summary: Xandred has a plan, to hurt the rangers from the inside. Emily's a part of the plan. After she is poisoned the others must find a way to help her, but then she started forgetting. Mike and Jayden fight a lot. Can they save her in time? I own nada! Done! Edited 1/2
1. 1: Poison

**Poisoned**

Jayden checked on his team. He saw Mia and Kevin teamed up against the moogers. Mike was working alone. Emily was fighting the nighlok alone. Whenever Jayden tried to help her, moogers would just stop him.

The nighlok remembered what his boss, Master Xandred, had ordered him to do.

"I want you to infect the one that the other rangers care about the most," he told the nighlok.

_If I get the red ranger, the blue ranger would take his place. The blue ranger, no, he won't do, neither will the green ranger. How about pink?_ he thought as he watched at her fight alongside the blue ranger. He remembered the little yellow ranger fighting him. He also noticed how the red and green rangers were trying to come to her aid. _It's her I need! _he thought.

He needed to weaken her before he did anything.

Jayden saw the nighlok cheap shot Emily. Once she hit the ground, the nighlok kept hitting her with all his might, while all Jayden could do was watch. He tried harder to get to her.

Once she demorphed, the nighlok picked her up and bit into her neck, breaking the skin. The poison on his teeth entered her bloodstream. She screamed in pain as the poison burned her from the inside. It felt as if was infusing with her. He pulled his teeth out. He licked over the bite mark, letting his saliva cover the mark, and sealing the poison in her body.

He got her wrist and bit into her wrist. She screamed and fell to her knees as the pain got stronger. He pulled back and smirked. Just when he was going to seal it, Jayden attacked.

Emily's head started to get fuzzy. Everything blurred. Her blue sweater started to get stained with her blood from the bite on her wrist.

"Emily, are you okay?" Jayden asked, kneeling down next to her. He noticed the blood and gasped. "Let's get you away from here." He helped her up and started walking away from the battle.

"N-no, I need to-to help you. I-I can't let this s-stop me," she slurred, as she shook her head. She pushed him, almost falling over. "Go, Go, Samurai!"

She morphed into the Yellow Ranger. She looked around and decided to take on some of the moogers instead. She knew she was strong enough to fight the nighlok; she couldn't exert a lot of energy. Jayden fought the nighlok, getting revenge for hurting Emily.

The moogers disappeared and Jayden used the 5-Disk Beetle Cannon on the nighlok, destroying its first life.

The nighlok turned grew and the rangers summoned their zords.

They destroyed the Nighlok quickly. Once the battle officially ended, Emily couldn't feel her legs; Jayden caught her before she hit the ground.

"Emily!" The four shouted, worried. This wasn't like the last time she fainted. She was hurt, and bleeding. They thought, if they destroyed the nighlok, Emily would be okay, but she wasn't and she seemed worse than before.

She didn't move to get up, worrying the others even more. Jayden picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and got out the megazord.

Once everyone was demorphed, he ran to their home.

Mentor Ji was waiting for them. He had a bed in the infirmary ready for her to lie on. Once Jayden put Emily down, he rolled up her sleeve and gasped at the bloody bite mark. His eyes watered as he stared at her wrist, wishing he could have prevented it. Emily slowly opened her eyes and moaned in pain.

"Please be okay," Jayden whispered, his voice full of pain. He always hated when she got hurt, when any of his team members got hurt, especially her.

"J-Jayden, I'll be okay," she whispered, smiling at him. She didn't like him to blame himself. He didn't deserve any blame at all.

She started coughing. She slowly lost consciousness again. A whitish goo, mixed with the blood, started to ooze out the bite.

"What that?" Mike asked, frowning and confused. He hasn't seen any cut do that before.

"I don't know," Jayden said, also confused. He was going to run his finger over it.

"Stop!" Mentor Ji shouted, shaking his head. He looked worried.

Jayden drew his finger back, and stared at his mentor.

"What is it?" Jayden asked, scared at his worried face. There wasn't a lot that got Mentor Ji worried, and if this did, than it was bad.

"No, no, no," Ji repeated as he looked at the goo. He was also looking through some books.

"WHAT IS IT?" Jayden screamed, tired of waiting. He needed to know what was going on. He needed to know if Emily was okay or not.

"Jayden, rangers, Emily has been poisoned," he told the teens, his voice full of despair.

Jayden felt his world crash around him. If she was poisoned, then her life is limited, meaning she'll die. She can't die, she can't leave him.

"How long, before-?" He asked, tears running down his face. He needed to save her, he had to.

"No more than three months," Mentor Ji answered, his voice full of agony.

"How will it start?" Kevin asked, curious, but also sad. His voice broke. He didn't want to lose his little sister.

"She will start forgetting things, little things at first. Then she'll forget she was ever a ranger, you guys, her name, and to end everything, she'll forget big things like eating, talking, walking, her organs will begin to fail on her, and she will be too weak to even breathe," he explained,

"They will pay; I will make sure they will," Jayden sneered, angry with all of everyone. He was shaking.

Mia asked the question in everyone's head, "Is there a way to stop it?"

"The Stone of Light," Ji answered, reading in a book.

"How do we find it?" Mike asked, feeling relief that there was a way to save her.

"No one knows," Ji said, agony in his voice.

"We have to find it," Jayden said.

Emily groaned in pain.

"Don't worry, we'll safe you Emily," Jayden said. He kissed her forehead.


	2. 2: Faster

**Faster**

Five hours had past. Jayden hadn't left Emily's side. Mia, Mike, and Kevin were trying to get a lead. They did research on the stone.

A groan snapped everyone from their thoughts. They turned and looked at Emily.

She was rubbing her eyes. She felt weak. She looked at everyone and stopped at Jayden. He smiled down at her. She noticed her wrist was wrapped with gauze.

"What happened?" She asked, not remembering how she got there.

"Emily," Jayden said in a soft voice, "you've been poisoned."

"How?" She asked, scared for her life.

"The nighlok that attacked you, he poisoned you too," Jayden explained sadly.

"What nighlok?" She asked, confused.

"Don't you remember?" Mia asked, concerned.

"Should I?" Emily asked, trying to remember.

They all looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, getting scared.

"The process was going faster than I thought," Master Ji announced to the rangers, afraid for her life.

Emily tried to get up, but Jayden pushed her back down.

"We need the stone now," Mike told everyone, looked at the girl he liked.

"If this is going faster, how long do we really have?" Jayden asked, afraid of the answer.

"A month, maybe," their mentor said, hoping he was wrong and she had more time.

"I'm scared," Emily whispered, tears running down her face.

"It's going to be okay," Jayden reassured her, a new confidence to protect her.

She looked at him, and gave him a small smile.

The Gap censor went off. Jayden looked at the mentor, then the blonde girl in front of him.

"We'll handle it, Emily just stay here," Jayden ordered, not wanting her to get hurt.

The four ran out, leaving Emily feeling useless.

The rangers ran to the three-faced nighlok, Mindface. He was all white, and his face had three facial expressions, a happy one, an angry one, and an indifferent one.

"Four rangers, I thought it was five," Mindface said, smirking.

"We are enough to beat you," Jayden shot back, glaring. He wanted to go back to Emily as quick as possible.

"Go, Go, Samurai," the four said and morphed.

"Ready guys," Jayden said.

"Ready," the three said as they charged for the monster.

The happy face shot a beam from his eyes at Mia, freezing her. She shook her head.

"Mia, are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mia responded in a cheery voice.

She jumped and clapped her hands.

"Today is such a wonderful day. Why do we have to fight? I'm so happy," she squealed.

"I guess it's just the three of us left," Mike said.

Kevin, who had his back to the nighlok, was shot at.

He seemed to not care about anything.

"This fight sucks. I'm leaving," Kevin walked away.

Mike and Jayden looked at each other.

"Don't get shot at," Jayden told Mike.

Mike nodded, but just when he turned, the beam hit him.

"Mike, we have to beat him," Jayden said.

"Don't tell me what to do," Mike said, in an angry voice. He attacked Jayden.

* * *

Emily had a feeling something was wrong. She wanted to help really them.

She got up, grabbed her Samurizer, and started to walk to the door.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Master Ji asked, alarmed and worried.

"I have to help them Mentor," Emily said, her voice sounding helpless.

"You can't help them with your condition," the mentor told her, calming.

"Something is wrong. They need help, Jayden needs help," she told him, worried for the red ranger.

"Emily, you can't go," Ji told her, almost begging.

"Mentor, I'll be okay. We all will. I promise, just let me go," Emily assured him, sounding confident.

The mentor closed his eyes and thought of what to do.

* * *

Mike used his spin sword and tried to slash Jayden.

Mindface watched the red ranger try to not hurt the green ranger.

Rocks flew and hit the Nighlok. The three stopped and looked around. They saw someone not so far away.

As the person got closer, the more they saw.

"No," Jayden whispered, in shock.

Emily stood there, fully morphed.

She ran next to Jayden. Mike and Mindface were standing next to each other.

"Why is Mike attacking you?" Emily asked, confused.

"It's the Nighlok. Emily, what are you doing here?" Jayden asked, confused as to why Mentor Ji let Emily go there.

"To help you," Emily told him.

"Go back," he ordered, worried for her health.

"Jayden, it's just you against them. You can't do it alone," she told him, not giving in.

"No," he said, standing his ground.

"Please Jayden," she begged, looking at his eyes. Jayden couldn't say no.

Jayden attacked Mindface, while Mike attacked Emily.

"Mike, it's me Emily," she shouted.

"I know who you are," he snarled.

"Mike, why are you doing this?" Emily asked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Because it's always going to be him! He's not the only one who cares Emily!" Mike growled.

"M-Mike, please stop," she begged.

Mike hit her with his Spin Sword. She fell with an enormous headache.

Jayden used his Fire Smasher to destroy the Nighlok. The spell on the other rangers broke.

The Nighlok, for once didn't grow. Jayden ran to Emily, who was on the ground, unconscious.

"Emily, wake up," Jayden whispered.

"It's my fault," Mike groaned.

"It's all ours," Mia assured him.

Jayden picked Emily up and went back to the mansion.

"Why did you let her go?" Jayden asked his mentor, in a deadly calm voice.

"She begged me. She knew you needed help," the mentor told his oldest student.

"She could have," Jayden started, but his voice cracked. His eyes started to swell up with tears as he thought of loosing the youngest member.

"She made the choice. I have no control over it," Ji said, sadness in his voice.

Emily moved a lot and open her eyes slowly.

Jayden ran next to her and got on his knees.

"How are you doing?" Jayden asked.

"I'm fine. I just got a headache," Emily told him.

Mike ran out the room and returned with two Advil's and a glass of water.

"Here, Emily," Mike said, handing her water and pills.

Jayden took them and helped Emily sit up. He out the pills in her mouth and tipped the water for her to take it.

She blushed a little.

"How are you feeling?" Mia asked her 'little sister'.

"I'm sore, I didn't even do anything," she said, confused.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jayden asked, with a little hope in his voice.

"Um we fought Negatron yesterday," she said, thinking hard.

Jayden's heart fell hard. She was forgetting in a fast rate.

Jayden sat her on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her tightly, afraid to lose her.

"Please, don't forget," Jayden muttered, as tears fell.


	3. 3: Heart

**Heart  
**  
"Forget what?" Emily asked, as she moved her head from Jayden's shoulder,

"Emily, we fought Negatron a few weeks ago," Jayden told her.

"No, it was yesterday," the young girl responded, not believing him.

"Emily, listen to me," Jayden said, "that was weeks ago."

"No, it wasn't! I remember it exactly!" She shouted, as she pushed Jayden. Jayden put her on the bed.

"You're forgetting everything! Stop acting like a kid and listen! You need to stay calm and believe us when we say that was weeks ago!" Jayden shouted.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Emily asked, tears running down her face, "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"Technically you are," Mike whispered sadly.

"I want to be alone," she said, as she closed her eyes.

She turned to face the wall, and let tears fell freely.

Jayden looked at her, then just walked away. He sat in front of the map and started to search for the stone, Mike searched on the computer, while Mia and Kevin were trying to make Emily comfortable.

Two days later, Emily hadn't forgotten anything big,

"Mia, am I going to die?" Emily asked in a small voice.

"No, you're not going to die. We are going to save you, just you wait," Mia told her, but it sounded like Mia was trying to convince herself more than Emily.

Emily closed her eyes, and her breathing evened, telling Mia, she was asleep.

The young girl looked small, weak, and pale. All she would do was sleep. She would barely have any strength to do anything.

"How is she?" Kevin asked, quietly.

"She thinks she's going to die. We are going to save her, right?" Mia asked.

"Of course," Kevin assured her.

Emily groaned in pain.

"Emily, wake up," Mia said, as she shook the girl.

"My head," Emily told them, they could hear the pain in her voice.

The Gap Sensor went off. Telling them there was a nighlok.

Jayden fell off the couch he was sleeping on. He had spent all night looking for the stone.

Mike looked away from the dummy and ran inside.

All four stood around Emily, as they looked at their Mentor.

"A nighlok near the park," he told the rangers.

Jayden nodded, and they ran out.

Emily had tears running down her face from the intense pain. Her head was pounding, and she was clenching the bed sheets.

Mentor Ji got a wet towel and put it on the sick girl.

"We are going to save you, Emily," he whispered, as tears fell from his face, "I promise on my life that you will be okay."

"It hurts," the yellow ranger grunted.

"I know, Emily, just listen to my voice," he told her, "listen to it and pay no attention to anything else."

She managed to nod.

She took a deep breath and let it out.

He got a book and sat on a chair next to the bed. He started to read to her, and she listened to every word.

She didn't remember what he was reading, just that he was there. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting there, reading.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," the mentor said, "just go to sleep."

She smiled and closed her eyes. When Mentor Ji turned her saw the rangers at the door. He put his finger on his lips, telling them to be quiet. They left the room and sat in the living room.

"How long were you there?" The mentor asked his students.

"While you were reading," Jayden answered, not remembering if his mentor read to him when he was a child.

"She's young. She's just a little girl. Jayden never needed looking after, Mia, Kevin, and Mike are adults, and Emily is not. She has a female role model, Mia, but she also needs a male role model, her father isn't around," he told them, sadly.

"We understand, but it's weird seeing you acting all fatherly," Mike said, having a confused face.

"She brings that kind of side to us. She brought out Mia's sister side, Kevin is more brotherly, Mike, you and Jayden are another story, but what I'm trying to say is that, without Emily, our lives would be really different," he told the four.

They nodded, knowing they need her in their lives.

Mike went to practice more. He knew Jayden liked Emily a lot, and he was willing to fight for her. Emily was best thing that happened to him, and he couldn't lose her.

Mia was on her bed, think of her life after meeting Emily. As much as the girl annoyed her, she loved Emily. Emily was her alarm clock; she was the heart of the team. The glue that keeps everyone together, and without her, everything would fall apart.

Kevin was pacing in the kitchen. He was scared of losing the yellow ranger. Not only would there be no yellow ranger, but he wouldn't be able to live without reminding himself he let his 'little sister' down. She was what kept him from being series all the time.

His rock, that was what she meant to him. Jayden was spending all his time looking for the stone, from news reports of a mysterious rock, to power levels of different deserted places. He wouldn't stop until he found it.

Emily had stolen his heart once she walked threw the door. He was expecting for a girl a few years older than him, but no, she was younger. He remembered her holding on to her ape zord as a lifesaver. She was quiet and shy. She didn't introduced herself, but Jayden wanted to be the first to talk to her.

_"I'm Jayden," he said, "you are not Serena, are you?"_

The girl in front of him shook her head.

"My name is Mia," the pink ranger said, trying to get the girl comfortable, "and these two are Mike and Kevin."

"My name is Emily," she told them, shyly.

After that day, Emily got over her shyness and got all the rangers out of their shells. She helped them so much and now she needed help, and the other rangers weren't going to give up.

"Emily, don't worry," Mike said from the Dojo.

"We will save you," Mia stated from her room.

"We won't stop," Kevin continued from the kitchen.

"Until you are safe and sound," Jayden added from the living room.

"Just keep holding on to us," all four finished.

They heard a blood curling scream. All four rangers ran to where Emily was as saw her shaking, and trying to get away from everyone.

"Emily," Jayden said carefully.

She looked at him, and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"I-I want Serena," Emily cried.

"Emily, Serena is not here," Kevin told the scared girl.

"Wh-who are you?" Emily asked them, fear invading her voice.

"Mentor, what's going on?" Mia asked, as tears ran down her face.

"She has so much poison in her system, it is uncertain how much time we have," he answered, as he, too, had tears running down his face.

Emily trembled on bed as she looked at the five people in front of her. The girl in pink was crying, the guy in blue was stared at the ground, the guy in the robe had tears running down his face, the guy in green looked ready to punch something out, while the last one, the guy in red just stared at her. Something about him, his eyes, they kept her from being scared.

Jayden looked at the other three, and they nodded.

They were going to save Emily, no matter what happened, she was their heart, and fighting without her, was not worth fighting for.


	4. 4: Found

**Found**

"Who are you?" The scared girl asked again.

"Emily, remember us," Jayden begged.

"H-how do you know my name? Where's Serena? Where's my mom?" Emily asked them, scared out of her mind.

"I'm Jayden, I'm the red ranger," he told her, "that's Mike, the green ranger, Mia, the pink ranger, Kevin, the blue ranger, and Antonio, the gold ranger. We've known you for a couple of months now and you are our yellow ranger."

"I'm confused," the blonde girl said, tears running down her face.

"Emily, you are our friend. You have to trust us," Mia told her.

"I-I trust you guys," she responded.

"Emily, I need you to rest," Ji told them. She nodded and lay back down. She closed her eyes, and entered into a dreamless sleep.

Jayden stared at the young girl, and Mike glared at him.

Jayden walked out the room and went to the garden, Mike was right behind him.

"What the hell, man?" He shouted.

"What is it, Mike?" Jayden asked.

"Emily is mine," he growled.

"Wh-what?" Jayden stuttered, shocked at what Mike said.

"Emily is mine. You can't take her away from me," he sneered.

Jayden got Mike from the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Emily doesn't belong to anyone. She is a person! Don't let me hear you take about her like that again," Jayden threatened.

Fear flashed in Mike's eyes for a second.

"Let me go," Mike told him.

Jayden glared at him, but let him go.

Jayden started to walk away, but Mike stopped him.

"Emily will be with me, she would never be with someone like you. She could never love you," Mike said.

Jayden was one to barely lose his temper, but what Mike said got to him. Jayden turned around and punched Mike, knocking him down.

Mike being Mike got back up and tackled Jayden down.

* * *

A few minutes Emily woke up. Mia was sitting next to her, holding a wet towel on her head.

Mia saw Emily open her eyes and smiled.

"How do you feel?" Mia asked Emily.

"I feel weak," Emily answered.

"Do you want anything?" Mia asked the young girl, hoping to make her feel better.

"I want to go outside," she whispered.

"Kevin! Antonio!" Mia shouted. Both guys walked up to the girls and smiled at them. Antonio was injured a few battles before and decided to leave for a while. He returned and was informed of what he had missed.

"What can we do for you, chicas?" Antonio asked.

"Emily wants to go outside," Mia told them, "can one of you guys carry her to the garden?"

"Of course," Kevin answered.

Kevin picked up the pale girl bridal style and started to walk to the garden.

They froze at the sight in front of them.

Jayden and Mike were rolling on the ground punching each other.

"STOP!" Emily screamed.

Jayden and Mike stopped fighting and looked at Emily.

Emily had tears in her eyes, even if she didn't know them, it hurt her to see them fight.

Jayden looked at Emily, then at Mike. After he got up, he helped Mike up to.

"Emily, I'm so sorry," Jayden apologized.

She looked at her hands. Jayden looked down and walked into the house.

Emily stared at Mike. He looked away.

Jayden stood in front of the map and thought real hard.

"Ji, what do you know of the stone?" Jayden asked his mentor.

"I don't know a lot about it, but from what I've heard was that it brings miracles. It healed sick people, like Emily," Mentor told him.

"Miracles? The Purifying River!" Jayden exclaimed.

"It could be, but it will take about two days to get it," mentor said.

"Emily might not have more than a week, I have to try," he whispered.

Mentor Ji smiled at the man Jayden grew up to be.

"Tell your team," Ji told Jayden.

An hour later, the rangers surrounded Emily's bed while she ate.

"So, I think I found the stone," Jayden told his team.

Mia, Kevin, and Antonio's faces lit up, they were going to save their sister. Mike glared at Jayden, he wanted to be the one to find the stone. And Emily was confused as to what they were talking about.

"Where?" Mia asked, excited.

"The Purifying River, people go there to get rid of sickness," Jayden explained.

"Who's going?" Kevin asked, knowing someone had to stay for Emily and any nighlok attack.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Jayden said.

"I'm going too," Mike suggested.

Jayden clenched his fists tightly.

"Fine," he growled.

Mike smirked, and Emily frowned.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Jayden said, sweetly to her, "we're going to save you."

"Save me how?" Emily asked. She didn't know what she needed saving from.

Jayden didn't want to explain for the third time, it hurt him all the other times.

Emily remembered her parents faces from when they told her Serena was sick, that was the face Jayden had on.

"I'm sick, aren't I?" Emily whispered.

Jayden nodded.

"Is it worse than Serena's?" Emily asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, you don't have a lot of time," Mia answered, her voice breaking.

"Don't worry, these guys will save you," Antonio announced, trying to lighten the mood.

Emily smiled at him, but then a throbbing pain in her head started. She let go to the plate she was holding, and grabbed her head.

"Emily, are you alright?" Jayden asked.

She blinked a few times, and looked at Jayden, "yeah," she said, "it left."

Jayden nodded. Mia picked up the plate Emily was eating from and left to put it in the sink.

"Did you like it?" Antonio asked Emily, who had just eaten some of his food.

"It was good," she answered, "can I talk to Jayden and Mike alone?"

"Si," he answered. He left the three alone.

"Why were you two fighting?" Emily asked the two guys.

Both guys blushed and looked at each other.

"You probably won't remember this, but-" Mike interrupted Jayden.

"I want you to know," Mike said.

"I love you," both told her at the same time.

"I, uh, what?" She stuttered.

"I've loved you since the Negatron incident," Mike told her.

"While I've loved you since you first came here," Jayden whispered, as he bent down next to her bed.

"Why? I'm going to die," she muttered.

"Emily, I've always had something missing. When you came to this house, it was like I found the other half of my heart," Jayden whispered to her.

Emily had tears in her eyes.

Jayden smiled at her, as he inched closer to her face. Their lips almost touched.


	5. 5: Leave

**Leave**

Emily pulled away, because of the pain in her head had returned. She clenched her eyes shut.

Jayden opened his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him. He saw her pain, and he looked at Mike.

"We need that stone, now," Jayden told him.

Mike nodded, and walked to his room.

He started to pack his things. He thought of what had just happened.

In those few minutes, both men declared their love to their sick teammate. Jayden and Emily had come so close to kissing. He had frozen when he saw them. He wanted to stop them, to tell Emily she was going to make a mistake. Mike wanted to tell her, he was the guy for her, not Jayden.

Jayden was packing, and smiling. He had told Emily how he felt, but soon he froze.

_What if she doesn't remember when they saved her. What if the stone didn't restore her health, just stopped the poison.  
_  
He packed faster and put his backpack on. He raced to Emily, and waited for Mike.

Emily was asleep. Jayden smiled at her. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked from behind her.

"Yeah," Jayden answered.

Mike walked up to Emily and kissed her forehead.

Jayden went to kiss her cheek, but stopped. He woke the sleeping girl, and once she opened her eyes, he kissed her on the lips.

Emily's eyes widened, and then she closed them. She tangled her fingers in his hair.

They both pulled back, to get air. Both of them were blushing.

"Let's go," Mike sneered, as he pulled Jayden away.

"We'll be back," Jayden told her.

Jayden and Mike walled into the forest in silence. Jayden could only think about the kiss, while Mike fumed.

* * *

Emily touched her lips and smiled. Mia entered the room and saw her.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked.

Emily nodded and smiled.

"Did Mike and Jay leave?"

Emily's smile faded. She nodded.

"They are going to be okay?"

"Of course, they are strong," Mia said.

She nodded, but just then the Gap Sensor went off.

Antonio and Kevin ran to where Mia and Emily were.

"There is a nighlok in the park," Mentor Ji told the rangers.

"We are down three rangers-" Kevin was interrupted.

"Two," Emily added.

"No, you are staying," Mia told the young girl.

Emily shook her head.

"Emily, please," Mia begged.

"No, you guys need me. It's just half the team, that's not good enough," Emily stated, wanting to help.

"You don't remember everything about your element," Antonio reminded her.

Emily smiled. "It's in my blood. It'll come to me," she told them.

Mia and Antonio looked at Kevin. He seemed deep in thought, but then sighed and nodded his head.

Emily jumped out the bed, but lost her balance. Antonio caught her before she hit the ground.

"Once you feel bad, you have to tell us," Kevin ordered.

Emily nodded. They went to their truck and off they went.

* * *

Jayden and Mike were walking through the forest in complete silence.

* * *

Kevin stopped the car once they saw the nighlok. The four got out and stood in a line.

"I thought it was six?" The nighlok, Imaginer, asked.

"Well you're just getting four," Antonio said.

"Go Go Samurai!" Kevin, Mia, and Antonio shouted, while writing their kanji.

In their place, the Blue, Pink, and Gold rangers stood.

Emily looked at them in awe. She looked at her Samuraizer, and at the three. Kevin nodded at her.

"Go Go Samurai!" She shouted. She drew the Earth kanji in the air. She looked at her outfit and saw yellow. She felt stronger.

"Let's do this," she said.

They charged at the nighlok, but he just laughed.

Emily saw a flash, and then she saw Serena in a coffin.

Kevin saw Emily fall to her knees. He ran to her and attacked any mooger that tried to hurt to young girl.

"Emily," Kevin whispered, "Emily!"

"What did you do to her?" Mia demanded.

"I'm making her see something she would never want to see," Imaginer explained.

Kevin tried to think of anything Emily wouldn't want to see. He froze and turned to the yellow ranger.

"Emily, Serena is okay. She is alive, and just fight for her. Emily, please snap out of it," Kevin begged.

Emily raised her head and looked at Kevin. She looked at her surrounding and stood up.

She glared at Imaginer. "Don't mess with my head," Emily sneered.

She charged for the Nighlok and attacked with her spin sword.

Soon enough, Emily was starting to feel weak. She fell to her knees once again.

"EMILY!" Mia shouted. She ran and attacked the nNighlok before it touched the fallen girl.

Kevin helped Mia, while Antonio moved Emily, then he went to help the other two rangers.

Emily sat against the wall, and watched the rangers fight.

"Yellow ranger," she heard someone say. She turned and saw a nighlok standing there.

She was standing there with a couple of moogers.

"Who are you?" Emily asked, slightly scared.

"So it's true," the nighlok said.

"What is true?" The confused girl asked.

"You don't remember me. You're going to die," she said.

"I'm not," Emily whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm going to end your suffering," the nighlok said.

Two moogers picked Emily up, while the others attacked.

The two moogers dropped an unmorphed ranger.

"Dayu, leave get away from her or else," Kevin threatened.

Dayu laughed and disappeared with the moogers.

Kevin and Mia ran to Emily, while Antonio used the Claw zord to defeat Imaginer.

They found the girl unconscious.

"Emily wake up, please wake up," Mia whispered, as she shook her.

Emily moaned, but didn't wake up.

Once Antonio was finished the battle, Kevin picked Emily up and took her to the truck.

While driving to the mansion, the three older rangers heard whimpering. Antonio looked at the girl sleeping on his lap.

"Emily wake up, you're okay, wake up please," Antonio begged.

Emily opened her eyes. She saw Antonio and freaked. She screamed.

"Emily, Em, what's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"Stay away from me," Emily told him, tears running down her face.

"Emily, what's wrong," Mia asked.

"St-stay away, pl-please," Emily choked out.

"Emily, what happened to you?" Kevin asked.

The girl on the car was nothing like the girl they know.

"Emily, how old are you?" Antonio asked.

"I-I just turned t-ten," Emily stuttered.


	6. 6: Nightmare

**Nightmare**

"Emily, you're not ten," Mia told the girl, for the tenth time.

"Where is my mommy? Where's Serena?" Emily asked, scared out of her mind.

"They aren't here," Kevin said. He had stopped the car, Mia and Antonio had switched places.

"Em, please calm down," Mia tried to sooth girl, "just go to sleep."

Emily's eyes widen and she shook her head.

"You don't want to?" Kevin asked.

Emily shook her head.

"Why?" He asked, carefully.

"He's there," Emily whispered, looking around as if it was a secret no one could know.

The others were confused.

"Em, who?" Mia asked.

"Him, please don't let him get me," Emily begged, as she hugged Mia.

Mia could feel Emily's tears on her shirt. Soon enough, Emily fell asleep, with her head on Mia's lap.

"I wonder what happened to her," Antonio said.

"Whatever it was, it's bad," Kevin told him, as he started to car. They drove in silence. The only sounds were the engine and Emily's whimpering.

"Emily, it's going to be okay," Mia assured her.

Once at the mansion, Kevin picked Emily up and took her to the bed she was occupying.

"What happened?" Mentor Ji asked.

"She thinks she's ten again. Mentor, something happened to her as a kid, she's scared of going to sleep. She talks about a "He"," Mia explained.

"I don't know a lot just that something happened to her, involving her father. Her father left them a few weeks before her birthday," the mentor told three of his students.

"She acts like nothing happened before," Antonio said.

"Her mother, she used a symbol power to make Emily forget. There are moments where she has nightmares, but when she wakes up, she doesn't remember," the older man explained.

"That's why when she has nightmares, and I couldn't wake her up. And when I asked her about it, she's confused," Mia told him.

"Why does she remember now?" Antonio asked, confused.

"Her mother used the symbol when she was eleven. She thinks she's ten now, so it's as if there is nothing to cause her to forget," Ji said.

"Will she remember when Jayden and Mike return with the stone?" Kevin asked.

"It is uncertain," he said.

Mia took out her Samuraizer and contacted Jayden.

* * *

Jayden and Mike were making a little fire, seeing as it was getting dark.

Jayden felt his Samuraizer go off and he answered it.

"Jayden?" He heard Mia's voice on the other side.

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on? Is Emily all right?" Jayden asked, worried for the girl he loved.

"That's who I wanted to talk to you about," Mia said, in a soft voice.

"Mia, tell me," Jayden ordered.

"Emily, she-she thinks she's ten. She's scared Jay. She's so frightened. Jayden we've never seen her like this. She's scared of us, and to go to sleep," Mia said. Jayden could hear her tears.

"Wh-what is she doing now?" Jayden asked, angry at himself for the finding the stone earlier.

"She's sleeping. She was crying, and tired herself out," Mia said.

Jayden was about to say something, but there was a scream. Jayden put the Samuraizer away from his ear.

Once the screaming stopped, he put the Samuraizer back and listened.

* * *

When Mia heard the scream she ran to Emily. She found the scared girl, rocking on the corner of the room.

"Emily," Mia called out, as she carefully walked up to the young girl.

"S-stay away," Emily cried.

"Emily, what did you dream?" Mia asked.

"He was there. He wouldn't stop. It hurt so much. Why? Why did he do that?" Emily asked her ranger sister.

"Who? Emily, tell me what he did?" Mia whispered.

"He loved me, that's why he did that. He said it was for my own good, that the pain was a part of it. Mommy couldn't know, she knows, he's gone. I don't understand, didn't he love me? Who could love me?" Emily muttered.

To Emily, everything made a little sense, to Mia, nothing did.

* * *

Jayden heard everything. He had tears running down his face.

Mike only heard the scream. He had packed everything and was ready to leave. He saw Jayden slam the Samuraizer shut and punched a tree.

"Jayden, is Emily okay?" Mike asked, worried by Jayden's reaction.

"Her memory is up to ten years. She's in pain. She-she can't sleep anymore. We need to go," Jayden told Mike.

"Ready when you are," Mike said.

Jayden nodded and lead the way.

* * *

Mia was rocking a sleeping Emily. She looked at the girl, and Emily was pale, and had a fever.

Kevin and Antonio were sitting across her, trying to think of what Emily was talking about.

"Maybe because her father wasn't around, it hurt her emotionally," Kevin suggested.

"It might not have to do with her father, maybe an uncle or cousin," Antonio added.

"All we know is that a male hurt her," Mia told the guys.

"For the first time, I'm hoping she goes younger, before she got hurt," Antonio announced.

Mia and Kevin nodded. Emily groaned and grabbed her head.

"I-I didn't mean it," Antonio said, seeing that Emily was going to forget soon.

Everyone noticed that whenever Emily's head started to hurt, she was about to forget something.

Emily quieted down, and seemed to sleep more peacefully.

"How old do you think she's going to be next?" Antonio asked.

"Six," Kevin answered.

"Seven," Mia suggested

"I say five," Antonio said.

They waited and soon they were all asleep.

Emily woke up at five in the morning, and was running around. It seemed as if her energy was boosted.

Mentor Ji woke up at six in the morning from the noise and decided to find out what was going on. He saw a flash of yellow jumping off the walls.

He walked to where the other three rangers were asleep.

Mentor woke Kevin up.

Kevin opened his eyes and saw his teacher standing in front of him. He looked around and saw Antonio and Mia asleep, but a missing girl.

"Where's Emily?" Kevin asked, worried.

"Come and see," Mentor Ji said.

They went to the kitchen and found it a mess. There was junk food everywhere. On the ground was a sleeping Emily, with a cookie on her hand.

Kevin picked her up and took her to her bed. Once she was tucked in, he went to clean her mess.

* * *

Jayden and Mike had set a camp site and were eating breakfast. Mike glared at the red ranger.

_Why did they call Jayden instead of him? _Mike was angry and hurt. He wanted to be the one to kiss Emily, not Jayden.

Mike stood up.

"What's wrong?" Jayden asked.

"I'm willing to fight for Emily, are you?" Mike challenged.

"What are you talking about?" Jayden asked, confused.

Mike morphed into the green ranger, and summoned his spin sword.

"You versus me, for Emily," Mike snapped.

Jayden stood up.

"No," Jayden answered

"So you know I'll win," Mike taunted.

"Michael, we have to let Emily choose," Jayden said.

Mike glared at his leader.

"I'm tired of you getting everything. If you don't fight me, you don't care," Mike snapped.

Jayden just stood there. Mike got tired of waiting and charged at Jayden. Mike raised his sword.


	7. 7: Fight

**Fight**

Kevin finished cleaning, and decided to check on Emily. He found her bed empty and Emily nowhere in sight.

He sighed and went to wake the two sleeping rangers to help him find the kid-minded sick yellow ranger before anything happened to her.

* * *

Jayden summoned his spin sword and blocked Mike's attack.

"Mike, stop it," Jayden ordered.

Mike glared at Jayden threw the helmet.

Mike took a step back.

"Morph," Mike ordered.

Jayden morphed and both rangers circled each other.

"Mike, I don't want to do this," Jayden warned him.

* * *

"Emily!" Mia called, as she searched the bedrooms. She heard something from behind her. She turned and saw nothing. She frowned knowing she did hear something.

"Emily, where are you?" Kevin asked, as he searched the living room, dojo, and kitchen.

He heard giggling. He looked around and it stopped.

Antonio who was outdoors, was looking around, he heard a squeaking noise. He looked up and saw the gate open.

"Oh please no," he muttered, worried.

* * *

Jayden and Mike clashed swords. Jayden disarmed Mike, but the green ranger drew a symbol and vines wrapped around Jayden.

* * *

Antonio ran into the house.

"Kevin! Mia!" He shouted.

Both rangers ran to him.

"Did you find her?" Mia asked, worried.

Antonio shook his head.

"I think she left," Antonio declared.

Kevin closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He nodded.

"Let's go after her," he said, hoping nothing happened to the girl.

* * *

"Let me go," Jayden snapped.

Mike smiled and shook his head.

"I have the upper hand," Mike announced.

Jayden drew a burning symbol and burned the vine.

Mike screamed in frustration.

He picked up his Spin Sword, put his disk in the bottom and spun it. He put his disk in his Forest Spear.

Jayden did the same, but with the Fire Smasher.

* * *

Antonio looked around in Rainbow Ends but didn't find his friend.

Mia was looking in the streets, but didn't see Emily.

Kevin looked in the park. He walked around in the playground. He saw yellow in the corner of his eye. He turned as saw Emily lying down in sand.

"Emily?" He called.

She didn't answer.

"Emily!" He shouted and he ran up to her. He got on his knees next to her.

* * *

Both rangers were trying to hit each other, but the other was fast.

"Mike, we have to let Emily choose! How many times do I have to tell you? Shit, I'm tired of you," Jayden snapped.

"She's going to choose you!" He screamed, "She doesn't care about me! I want her to see you aren't as perfect as you lead on."

"I'm not perfect!" Jayden told him.

"Could have fooled me. 'Oh Jayden our great leader.' 'We need to protect Jayden.' 'Jayden must perfect the sealing symbol.' It's always about you! Not this time, this time I will win," Mike said. He hit Jayden with his Forest Spear.

Jayden had been so distracted, that he didn't block the attack.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes and saw a man. She tilt her head.

"Hi," she said, giggling.

The man sighed in relief.

"Where's mommy?" She asked, looking around.

"How old are you?" The man asked her.

She was holding out her hand.

"Five?" The man asked.

Emily nodded.

The man took out something and started talking into it.

"Mia, I found her. Tell Antonio, then come to the park," he said.

"Wha that?" Emily asked.

"It's a Samuraizer," the man answered.

* * *

Mike was fuming. His head was clouded and all he could think was that Jayden had to be gone.

He hit Jayden again. Then slammed his weapon on his back.

"You're not so strong now, are you?" Mike taunted.

Jayden groaned in pain.

Mike threw his spear down.

"Stand up," Mike ordered.

Jayden got up slowly. Mike punched Jayden in the stomach.

* * *

Kevin watched Emily on the swing. She has trusted him easily. She would ask for her mother, father, or sister, but then forget. She was carefree, but Kevin could see her in pain every now.

He heard something behind him. He turned and saw Mia and Antonio walking up to him.

"Where is she?" Mia asked. out of breath.

Kevin pointed at the swings, but Emily was gone.

"Damn," he muttered.

* * *

Jayden tripped Mike and both rangers had demorphed earlier. Jayden punched Mike in the face and stood up. He was catching his breath when Mike kicked him in the stomach. Jayden fell to his knees.

* * *

Antonio felt like he was being watched. He turned and saw Emily sitting on the grass watching him.

He walked up to her and sat in front of her.

"You dress funny," she blurted out, her voice was so child-like.

Antonio smiled and shook his head.

"I'm Antonio," he said.

"I am Emily," she told him, smiling, but her smile faded as she looked around.

"Where Sewena go?" Emily asked.

Antonio shrugged.

"She went to get ice cream," he lied.

Emily's eyes lit up. She jumped and pulled Antonio with her.

"We go get ice cream too," she said, giggling.

* * *

Both guys were breathing heavily, but neither were giving up. Mike kicked Jayden, but Jayden grabbed his leg. He kicked Mike's other leg, causing him to fall on his back. Mike groaned in pain.

* * *

Emily was eating her ice cream, when her head started to hurt. Tears started running down her face.

Antonio noticed and told the other two. Kevin picked up the young girl and took her to the Shiba house.

Kevin put Emily down. Emily's tears wouldn't stop. He noticed that she was struggling, her lips started turning blue.

Kevin's eyes widen.

"She can't breathe," Kevin said.

* * *

Mike stood over Jayden. He had taken a cheap shot and summoned his spin sword. He hit Jayden with the bottom part. Jayden was on the ground, will Mike smiled.

"Any last word?" Mike asked.

"If you do this, Emily will never love you," Jayden said.

Anger flashed in Mike's eyes as he raised the sword, and plunged it down.


	8. 8: Fatal

**Fatal**

Mike glared at Jayden, who was breathing heavily. Jayden was staring at the sword next to his head.

"You're right," Mike whispered, "if I killed you, I will be alone."

Jayden stood up.

"Look man, we need to get the stone. Let's forget this and save our girl," Jayden said, as he stuck his hand out.

Mike shook it.

* * *

Kevin stared at the girl who was breathing threw a tube.

"We need the stone and fast," Kevin said, angry that it's gone this far.

"Come on guys," Mia whispered, knowing Mike and Jayden couldn't hear her.

* * *

Mike and Jayden walked in silence once again.

Mike's Samuraizer rang and he answered it.

"MIKE GET THE STONE QUICK!" Antonio shouted threw the item.

"What has she forgotten now?" Mike asked, hoping it's not as bad.

"Yesterday, she was a five year old, and then she forgot how to breath, she's breathing threw a tube, we don't have a lot of time, hurry please!" Antonio cried.

Mike shut the Samuraizer and turned to Jayden.

"We have to go, now," he ordered. Both men ran until they heard running water.

Jayden stopped and closed his eyes.

He heard water on his right.

"Mike, this way," he called. He ran until he saw the water. He looked around.

The water was so clear, he could see the bottom. The flowers were blossoming and the grass was green as ever. There was a water fall.

He walked to the river and looked in the water.

"Mike, do you see it?" Jayden asked.

"No," Mike answered.

Jayden took a step back, and ran into the water. He looked around in the water. Under the water fall was a light. His oxygen was becoming low. He swam up.

"Did you find it?" Mike asked.

Jayden nodded.

"It's under the water fall," Jayden answered.

Mike nodded and helped Jayden out of the river.

* * *

Antonio glared at the oxygen tank. He was scared, Emily was dying and he could do nothing about it.

"Emily, I-I wish I could help you, you mean a lot to me. You need to stay strong, until Jay and Mike come back," he whispered, tears running down his face.

He felt something touch his shoulder. He turned to see Mia's hand.

The Gap Sensor went off. The three rangers got up reluctantly and looked at their mentor.

"I'll take care of her, go," he told them.

Kevin nodded and led the other two to the park.

The three stood in a line.

"Go Go Samurai!" The three shouted and morphed.

In front of them stood a nighlok. He was black with red eyes. He was big.

"Mareran," he introduced himself.

"I don't care about your name," Kevin snapped.

"Don't you want to know my power?" The nighlok asked, feeling cocky.

The rangers stood there, quiet and tense.

"I bring out your nightmares. I know your common fear," he explained.

Antonio groaned. "What's with Xandred and these fear nighlok?"

"Let's just destroy him and go back," Mia told the boys.

"Yes, go back to a dead girl," Mareran told them.

"She's not going to die," Antonio sneered.

"Your red and green ranger won't make it in time. Your yellow will be long gone," he taunted.

Mia felt her legs weaken.

Kevin noticed.

"Mia, he's lying. I bet you Jayden and Mike got the stone and are coming back right now," Kevin assured her.

"It wasn't a good idea to send those two rangers together," the red-eyed Nighlok said.

"Why?" Antonio asked, wishing he hadn't.

"Those two will have killed each other by now. They both want the dead girl, so they will fight each other without any distractions," he explained, "all thanks to you three."

Antonio fell to his knees.

"You are failures. The poor girl would have still been healthy if you three weren't around," he taunted.

Kevin felt lightheaded.

Everything he had said hit the rangers right where it hurt the most, their hearts. Now they were an easy target.

* * *

Jayden jumped back in and tried swim to the stone. He didn't make it far and resurfaced.

Mike was standing on the edge. He saw something on the bottom of the river. It was a leaf.

"Jayden!" Mike called.

Jayden swam up to him.

"What is it?" Jayden asked.

"A leaf. I can manipulate it." Mike made the leaf bigger. "Hop on," he told Jayden. The red ranger got on the lead and Mike made it go to the waterfall. The leaf wrapped around Jayden and it went through the waterfall.

Jayden found a little cave and stood on it. He looked down and saw the stone.

He jumped down and fell next to the stone. He grabbed it and tried to swim back up. The waterfall pushed him back down. He swam away from the waterfall and towards Mike. Once the waterfall was away from him he surfaced for air.

Mike felt the floor shake. He saw the waterfall begin to run out and the water became to vanish.

Jayden grabbed the edge just before as the water vanished. There was a lot of water before, because the fall was like a cliff.

Mike was on his knees over Jayden's hand.

"Here take the stone," Jayden said, as he handed Mike the stone.

Mike looked at the stone and then Jayden. He took the stone and stood there.

_Should I? I could say Jayden sacrificed himself so Emily can live, _Mike thought as he stared at Jayden's hand on the edge.

* * *

Mentor Ji was getting worried. Emily was so close to the end. He saw her wince, groan, and get weaker. Her skin was getting paler and her veins were so visible.

The mentor put a towel on the pale girl's burning forehead. She moaned on contact. Emily couldn't think. she didn't know what was going on, what she was thinking, who she was. All she knew what to do was lay there. All she felt was pain, even if she didn't know what pain was.

Her insides felt like it was going to explode.

Mentor Ji noticed Emily was getting uncomfortable. He got up quickly.

"Organ failure," Mentor Ji whispered, feeling pained, "hurry anyone."


	9. 9: Stone

**Stone**

Antonio looked at the rangers on his right.

"We can't give up. No matter what this nighlok says, isn't true. We have to fight and win, for her. For our sister," he told his friends. He got to his feet. "This is for you Emily," he whispered.

Mia stood straight, as did Kevin.

"Emily needs us to be strong for her, and that's what we are going to do," Mia inspired them.

"No matter the outcome, this jackass can't tell us what is going to happen. Emily will make it and we know it," Kevin said.

They attacked the nighlok as a team and destroyed him. He talked crap, but the three rangers stuck to what they knew in their heart and fought.

* * *

Mentor Ji tried to make Emily as comfortable as she could be.

He sat down next to her and grabbed her left hand.

"Emily, just know that you were a great ranger. If you don't make it, just know that, you were the best Yellow Samurai Ranger in history. You brought light and happiness, and you brought out hope. Emily," the older man couldn't finish. He felt a hand on his should and saw Kevin. Antonio and Mia were behind him.

Mia, Kevin, and Antonio had tears running down their face.

"How-how bad is it?" Mia choked out.

"Her organs are starting to fail," he whispered.

Mia sat on the other side of Emily, while Antonio and Kevin sat next to her feet.

"Emy, its weird not seeing you move around. You always looked at the positive side of things. You're going to live. Mike and Jayden have the stone and are coming back. Just wait Em, it's going to be okay," Mia whispered.

"You're going to make it. You don't let anything stop you, just like Negatron. Emily, we love you so much. You're the sister none of us have. You taught us how to work hard, but have fun at the same time," Kevin told the unconscious girl.

* * *

Jayden was losing his grip. He felt his hand slip on the edge. He knew Mike had abandoned him. The edge broke and he felt himself fall. Just then, something wrapped around his wrist. It was a vine. It pulled him up and on a safe place.

"Took you long enough," Jayden breathed.

"Sorry, I was looking how to help. I'm not strong enough to pull you up without me falling with you," Mike said. He handed Jayden the stone.

Jayden stood up, got the stone and started running.

Mike was in front, but felt something hit him. He fell.

Jayden saw Mike get attacked by a mooger, and summoned his spin sword. He put the rock next to a tree and hid it. A mooger was about to hit Mike, Jayden ran and stopped the attack.

"Mike, are you okay?" Jayden asked the green ranger, worried.

"Yeah," he answered. He stood up and summoned his spin sword too. Both men stood side-by-side and were ready to attack. There were a dozen moogers.

"I take half," Jayden said.

Mike nodded and ran to his left, raising his spin sword.

Both rangers fought with their heart and for it. Neither gave up. Two moogers teamed against Mike and knocked him down.

Jayden went to defend Mike again.

"Morph?" Jayden suggested.

"You got it," Mike responded.

"Go Go Samurai!" Both morphed into the red and green rangers.

Mike summoned his Forest Spear, while Jayden got how Fire Smasher. They charged into battle again, but stronger than before.

* * *

Emily started to move. She seemed in so much pain. Kevin watched as his sister started to lose her life. No one had seen this coming. They always thought they had more time than they really had. They thought they had three months, when in truth they had a week. They thought it was a month when it was five days. A week was three days.

Antonio wanted to be the one in the bed, not Emily. He wanted to take her pain, no matter the cost. He grew so close to her. She accepted him, they were so much alike. Neither were meant to be Samurais, but worked harder than the others to show they belonged.

Mia closed her eyes, her body shaking. Emily was leaving them. She was happy she might finally feel no pain, but she didn't want to lose the girl. She didn't want to be alone. Mia opened her eyes and saw Emily's tears. Her eyes were shut. Mia whipped them from her face.

Mentor Ji felt like had failed. He felt Emily but pressure on his hand. He promised their safety, but there laid a dying ranger. He didn't know what to tell her mother and sister. He just wanted to wake up from the nightmare. He knew the team would never be the same.

* * *

Jayden and Mike destroyed the last mooger. Jayden picked up the stone and they started running. Mike was right behind him. They had de-morphed.

"Run faster," Jayden told Mike.

"I'm going," Mike shot back, as he ran as fast as his feet could take him.

* * *

Ji felt Emily loosen her grip.

* * *

"Hold on Emily," Jayden whispered.

* * *

Emily's grip was completely gone.

* * *

"We are almost there," Mike declared.

* * *

Emily started to feel nothing.

* * *

Both rangers reached the city. They ran through the city. People stared at them. While they crossed the street, a car hit Mike. Jayden stopped and looked at Mike.

"Go, I'll catch up," Mike told him, as he stood up.

Jayden nodded and ran. He ran to the mansion.

The three rangers and their mentor picked up their head when they heard someone at the door. They listened to the footsteps.

Jayden ran into the room, straight to Emily. He picked up her right hand, wrapped her hand over the stone, and put it over her heart.

"Jayden," Kevin whispered, his voice breaking.

Jayden turned to Kevin.

"What?" He asked, with little hope.

"It's too late," he whispered, not knowing how his friend would react.

Jayden looked at Emily. He saw no change. He stood up and faced the wall.

Mia jumped when she heard a crash, she turned to see Jayden had punched a hole on the wall.

Mike entered the room and saw everyone crying. He looked at Emily's lifeless body. He fell to his knees.

"It's my fault, all my fault," he repeated.

"Why her? Why? Xandred is going to pay. I don't care the sealing power. I'm going to kill him, even with my bare hands," Jayden sneered, angry at Xandred.

Jayden fell to his knees.

"Emily," he whispered, with so much pain in his voice.


	10. 10: Back

**Back**

It had been a two days since Emily's death, and no one had the guts to move her body.

Jayden and Mike were healing from their injuries.

Mike blamed himself, because he had wasted time fighting Jayden. If he hadn't been fighting, Emily would be bouncing around.

None of the rangers showed any emotion other than guilt and regret. They knew if they cried, the Sanzu River would rise.

Jayden entered the room Emily was in. He sat on the chair next to her. He glared at the stone in her hand. It didn't save her. The stone was useless.

"Emily, I love you," Jayden said, "it hurts knowing you won't laugh or smile anymore. This sucks so much without you. We need you, I-I need you Emily. I don't know how to breathe without you."

He stood up and kissed her on the lips. He had heard stories that kisses revived dead love ones. Emily didn't improve. He just left the room.

The next day, the rangers decided it was time. Jayden volunteered to be the one to move Emily. He wanted to have her in his arms one last time.

He entered the room. He picked Emily up and started walked out. He stared at her peaceful face one last time, before paying attention to where he was going.

"Stop moving. My head hurts," Jayden heard Emily's voice say.

Jayden looked at Emily and found hazel eyes staring back at him.

"What? How?" Jayden cried, Emily was smiling at him.

The other rangers and Mentor Ji entered, with depressed facial expressions.

"What are you happy about?" Mike asked, annoyed at Jayden's smiling face.

"Someone finally decided to wake up," Jayden said.

Mia was the first to notice. She ran to Jayden and hugged Emily. The three guys were shocked when they saw Emily hug Mia back.

"Emily is alive?" Mike asked, in shock.

"She woke up when picked her. I was walking, when this girl complained about her head," Jayden explained.

Mentor Ji thought for a while.

"I guess it took a while for the stone to kick in," he concluded.

"Why? What happened?" Emily asked, confused as to what they were talking about.

"You don't remember?" Kevin asked, hoping she didn't.

"I remember everything, but I don't remember Jayden and Mike coming back," Emily explained.

"Emy, you were dead for three days," Antonio told her, happy tears falling.

Emily frowned, but shrugged.

"I'm alive now. That's all that matters," she said, smiling.

"Leave it to Emily to say that," Kevin said, shaking his head.

"I'm tired, can I go to sleep?" Emily asked, as she covered her yawn with her hand.

Jayden put her down and covered her up. He kissed her forehead, and kicked everyone out.

Mike was thinking and finally decided on something.

He looked for his leader and found him on a porch outside. He walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Not here to fight me, I hope," Jayden joked.

Mike smiled and shook his head.

"No, um I was wrong. Emily loves you more then she'll ever love me. Go for her Jay, and protect her," Mike told him.

"Are you sure?" Jayden asked, serious.

Mike nodded.

Jayden smiled and ran to Emily's room.

Jayden entered Emily's room and found her asleep. She looked healthier. Her color was slowly returned. The stone took away her fever. The stone was still in her hand. She hadn't let go.

Emily stirred and slowly woke up. She blinked a few times and looked at Jayden. Her eyes looked so innocent, but they were also tired. He knew she would be sleeping a little more than usual.

"Hey," he whispered, smiling at her.

"Hey yourself," she answered back, tiredly.

"How are you feeling?" Jayden asked, concerned.

"I've been better," she answered.

"Emily, I was wondering if you would maybe, would like to, I don't know, um okay this is hard. I'm just going to come out with it. No maybe I should wait until you are all better, I can face Nighlok, but asking a girl to be my girlfriend is so hard," Jayden rambled.

Emily giggled.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," Emily told him, kissing his cheek.

Jayden had a goofy smile.

"Rest Em," Jayden said, as he kissed her lips softly.

"We did it!" Mia exclaimed, a week later. The rangers were in the living room.

"Emily is safe!" Jayden added, smiling.

"You guys are the best. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for any of you. I love you Jayden," she said as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you too," Jayden replied, as he kissed her back.

"Get a room," Antonio said, covering his eyes, "my eyes, they burn!"

Two weeks later, the rangers were walking in the park.

"I can't believe we almost last Emily three weeks ago," Jayden said, after a few minutes of silence.

"We are stronger and nothing can beat us now," Mia said, confidently.

"Emily? Is that you?" A man with blond hair and blue eyes asked, as he stared at Emily. She looked at him and froze. "Where is your mom? Who are these people?"

"Em, who is he?" Jayden asked, worried because of Emily's response to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emily growled, angrily, ignoring Jayden's question.

"That's no way to greet me," the man told her.

"You're dead to me," Emily snapped.

"Emily?" Mike asked, worried for Emily's mood change.

"Emily don't be like that," the man told her, as he took a step towards her.

"Stay away from me," Emily said, as she took a step back.

"Don't say that. Aren't you going to hug me?" The man asked, as he took another step.

"You heard the girl, stay away from her," Jayden snapped. The guys stood in front of the girls, and Mia stood in front of Emily.

"Who are you?" The man asked, angry that he could barely see Emily.

"Her boyfriend. Who are you?" Jayden challenged.

"Her father," he answered, smugly.

* * *

To Be Continued...  
On Daddy's Back...


End file.
